


just for you

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Machines, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Kudos: 27





	just for you

Wanda loves everything Tony does, but she’s really starting to regret coming down to the lab today. The text that got her here had been so innocent - could use some help - and now she’s three orgasms in, straddling a Sybian, arms tied behind her back, while Tony just sits in his chair and smirks at her. Bastard.

The Sybian is obviously designed by Tony himself, gaudy red and gold, but quieter and more streamlined than any other she’s seen. And it is very, very powerful.

Almost too powerful, making her legs quake as she hurtles towards her fourth climax, crying and trembling and cursing Tony out.

Tony finally gets up, crossing the room to kneel in front of her and pull her forward to rest on his shoulder, running his fingers through her hair and shushing her.

“You’re doing so good for me, Wanda,” he coos, “Do you think you can come for me one more time?”

“No,” she sobs, hiding her face in his neck, “I can’t do it, Tony, please!”

“I know you can do it, Baby, you just need a little help,” he says pushing her upright again and holding something in front of her face. She blinks back tears and just realizes that it’s a remote as he presses one of the buttons on it, kicking the vibrations up, ripping one last orgasm from her.

It’s too much too soon, she can’t breathe, her vision has whited out completely and she thinks she may fucking die.

She doesn’t, of course, because Tony is there to take care of her, helping her up on wobbly legs and onto a chair, and she somehow gathers up the sense of mind to grope blindly for his dick, intent on getting revenge, pouting when he laughs and bats her away.

“You tricked me,” she slurs and Tony laughs even harder.

“I didn’t lie, I did need help testing a new prototype,” He grins down at her, looking obnoxiously smug and sexy “Stark Industries is going into the sex toy business!”


End file.
